Finish Some other time
by veryyellowpeaches
Summary: Blank
1. Chapter 1

Today was _almost_ like any other day; go for a quick three mile run, shower, breakfast, study, and so on. Yes, this is the life I live, boring, and especially exhausting, but I got used to being sore from running _almost_ everyday. Today was one of those days where I missed an event in my schedule, namely, getting back home from running, and everything after that. Allow me to explain._  
_

The alarm exploded with noise at the start of six in the morning, followed by me smashing the obnoxious device with a force that could scare the devil himself. With a strong sense of discipline, I pulled my military-forged body out of my bed, and proceeded to the bathroom to wash up before doing anything else, especially cleansing the vermin that usually accumulates while a human sleeps, resulting in bad breath. I slipped on my gray camo sports jogging pants and long-sleeve shirt on and my favorite black sports beanie that complements my brown-black hair, which had grown considerably longer compared to my former military cut, but not long enough to reach over my ears, eyes, and the back of my neck. I topped it off with my favorite black and grey(of course) running shoes that would finish my outfit that could blend well in any city setting.

Equipping my water belt around my waist, I set out for my usual run out in the city park. I passed by numerous houses and playgrounds, which always brought back memories of my time prior to my departure from home, like the first time I rode a bike, my first time egging a grouchy neighbor of mine with a few friends, flirting with some girls at the convenience store, etc.

I passed by my buddy, Miguel, who was a damn smart and athletic 17 year old, and was leaving for Europe to help battlefield engineers in the war in Modern day Rome. I smiled at him as I ran, but was surprised to see that he had decided to join me on my run.

"Look who's up and ready to roll." He called out, as he moved at the same pace as I did.

"Well, I couldn't miss a day without running, or I might end up losing the edge I've worked on for years.

"I got you man, I wouldn't let my amazing engineering skills wear down, its what I'm best at." He said with pride.

We ran side by side in silence for a few a brief moment. Meanwhile, I took in more of my surroundings, the surprisingly warm autumn air, the sun reflecting off of my olive skin, people leaving to carry out daily tasks. It was all just so peaceful.

Speaking of peaceful, I always wondered how places like this could be thrown into war in a matter of days, like what happened in parts of Europe. The mention of Europe brought back an earlier topic, the war in particular. I was worried about Miguel going off into the heat of battle; I felt he was too young to experience any of that.

"So, you're still sure you want to help out in the war effort in Rome? I heard some weird stuff has been happening there." I asked.

"Of course man, I'm Roman. I pronounce it that way because Romainian sounds funny."

"I've been on a battlefield man, trust me, if your gonna go, at least take me with you." I was always worried for this guy, despite the fact he is almost in college now and can take care of himself. I used to take care of him, play hide and seek, watch scary movies, read scary stories, and play soldier with him and a few of our other friends. All the guy time we spent with each other gave birth to a brotherly love for each other, since they have always looked out for each other when they were with each other that one year in highschool, and the years before.

"Did you even read the requirements? You gotta have technological experience with machines, mostly heavy duty weapons. You only operate them, man, you don't actually know how it works, what part does for the other, and how that helps the entire system and function of the tool." He had a point, I only knew about small munchkin sidearms, not the fancy ones that shot out .50cal rounds or whatever that jazz is. But that didn't stop me from willing to join him on any dangerous escapade he would plan on taking.

"Well buddy, you know I'd be ready to fight by your side if the time ever comes." He, paused, taking this in. Then he smiled.

"Are you gay?" He really loved pushing my buttons. He's done that since we first met.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A man talk question."

"Oh come on, you know me, of course I'm not." He laughed and lightly slapped me on the shoulder.

"I was just joking around with you man." I chuckled, and replied.

"Good, nobody calls me gay without talking to my fists" I grinned and raised my fists for emphasis.

"That's the Chase I know, well later man, gotta leave for Rome, wish me luck." He waved as he turned around, and I returned it, but not without feeling a little but down that I might not see my best buddy for quite a while. That thought was cut short, since today was an unusually warm day here in Burnham, considering the fact its in the fall transition to winter. I began to roll up my sleeves to prevent my body from overheating, especially since I'm wearing black right now. I ran for about ten more minutes, finally finishing my three mile run in a personal-record breaking nineteen minutes. Given how hard my body had been pushed, I quickly took a seat down on a bench laying beneath the colorful fall trees, providing shade and cooling. As I took a seat, I unconsciously started observing two elderly men play chess.

The man controlling the white pieces already had the upper hand, having developed his knights and bishops, allowing his king to use the "Castle" move if it was needed. The man controlling black seemed to have his king in a pretty tricky situation, or as many would like to call it, he was screwed. The air around me slowly began to get warmer, like an oven. In a matter of minutes, the black king was left with one knight and one pawn. Moving either one was hopeless, it let to the same fate; checkmate. The air was starting to drain the energy I had for going back home, which was only half a mile away. My mind was telling me, '_go home'_, while my subconscious told me, _'stay and rest'. _The man controlling black decided to move the pawn up a space, for some reason not bothering to pull his king further out of danger, and then it was checkmate. I could no longer will myself up from my spot, no matter how hard I tried, every move made me feel weaker and weaker. I tried to open my mouth to ask for help, but when I looked up, both men were limp in their chairs, drenched in sweat. _  
_

Thus, my mind shut down, giving in to the open arms of the heat.

* * *

"Hey Chase, do you believe in the end of the world, Judgement Day, demons coming out of hell to torment the sinners, and angels picking the pure people off into Heaven?"

I looked at my best friend, Liz, an exceptionally beautiful girl, her long, flowing brown hair that flowed like a river, matching the color of her eyes, her pretty face sprinkled with a small amount of freckles. Her curves were a standout, but not too curvy. Kind of in between. She's still single, despite the number of guys who have been dying to at least be friends with her. To be honest, I actually really liked her as a girl, but I kept our relationship status in the friend zone because I was afraid that I might ruin our friendship with my love for her.

I gave her a surprised look, and replied, "You never fail to surprise me, Liz. I suppose I do, but I wonder how something so wonderful, yet so terrifying could happen."

"If it does happen, and I'm not taken into heaven, will you stay with me?"

This took me by surprise, causing my heart to stop for a brief moment. I suddenly took into account everything around me, the hill we lay on, the moon vaguely visible behind the clouds, how close we lay to each other. _Everything. Of course I would. Anything for you._

I didn't know what to say. Here was the girl of my dreams, asking me if I would stay with her to face hell head-on, knowing damn well I would go to heaven for anything. She trusts me a lot, it was almost as if we were family. She would ask advice from me for anything, entrust me with all of her secrets, even naughty ones.

"I-um, well... Uh... That's kind of, you know, uh, um, a pretty, uh," I was always a confident speaker, despite the usual silence that had been with me since middle school. For once, I did not know what to say, as she was asking me if I wanted _her, or heaven._ She is heaven, but heaven is a place, and she's a person, not a place. I want her to go to heaven, I know she would, she's pure. But will I? I had no idea, all of these thoughts running through my head like a supercomputer. Would she stay for me if I didn't make it to heaven? I think she would, but who would turn down heaven for a guy? But this is a potential lover we're talking about here. I can't just leave her like that, would God let me take her with me, or vise versa?

"Chase?" I snapped out of my mind wreck, a realized she had been laying on her side, intently gazing at me. I calmed down, looked at her, looked at her with a smile that represented many emotions, and said in a voice that emulated the mental strength of a real man, not a 17 year old wimp going to the military.

"Of course I would."

* * *

I opened my eyes, and my body shot up. I quickly took a look around me, a part of the military side that never died away. Trees were burnt, plastic melted, and fire had been started in various places. I heard the sirens of police, fire department, and the ambulance scream all around the city surrounding the park. The men who had once been playing chess were laying still, sweat still residing on their clothes. It was almost sundown, and the air still had a warm feel to it. I quickly got up, feeling the energy I had lost come back to me. I strode over to the two men, and confirmed whether or not they were dead. Unsurprisingly, they were. Something weird was going on here. I had to find out. With time running out, I made my way to the police department as quickly as possible, with my mind refusing to give in to panic. For the first time since the battlefield, I ran with my heart pounding, not from exhaustion, but from a feeling that throbbed with nervousness.

* * *

In the dead of night, the two men lying still twitched, and the blisters that have formed on their skin due to spending more time in the sun than Chase bubbled and popped, leaving a transparent, red skin in the wake of the eruption. They began to thin out and twitch. In a matter of seconds, their bodies curled up into fetal positions, bubbling out a now black liquid, lumps forming on a growth on their back, resembling new limbs. They stopped, and the other former man opened his, or _its _eyes, and slowly, with a small amount of struggle, stood up on both his legs and arms. It sniffed the ground, and quietly growled to itself. Its head followed towards where Chase had gone, and with incredible speed, it charged off on all fours, briefly roaring, which sounded almost like a lion's.

* * *

AN: That's the first chapter, sorry for its shortness, I was aiming for 2000 or more words, but I ended this one with what I thought was a good ending phrase.

Please, Please, PLEASE Point out any mistakes I made in my story, I want you guys to enjoy it, not read it and end up seeing a badly written sentence that makes everything seem awkward.

Disclaimer: I only own Chase, every other known Element from "Nether LLC" and Characters/Content "My Little Pony: FiM" belong to their rightful owners.


	2. The Lunar Princess

Two new characters will be introduced, one being an Original Character, and the other being an Equestrian Princess

Only the new Character belongs to me. All else belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Chase moved quickly, doing his best to ignore the number of people who lay on the streets, some dead, some alive, and some with tell-tale signs of blistering. He rounded past a corner, finally catching sight of the police station.

It was a decently sized rectangular building, wedged between a bank and conveinience store, housing up to sixteen offices. Police officers surrounded the area around the outpost, wearing nothing but rolled up pants and a kevlar vest, hall with guns drawn pointing towards the building, which had been boarded up completely, as if to keep something in.

He stopped in my tracks as a deputy approached him, gun pointed downward. He was a young white man with

"Stop, there bud, we can't have any civilians near this area. We're trying to quarantine the zone due to something inside the building." He had a pale tint to his face, as if he had seen something he wished he had not.

_"Listen to him." A female voice said_

He turned around, but saw no one close enough who could have been able to speak to him that clearly. It was almost as if someone was talking to him through his head. He shook it off as a hallucination due to the heat.

"Why? What's going on? I want to know. I _need _to know." he asked, for once, a sign of anxiety was written on his face. He was cracking.

The deputy lowered his head, and breathed out slowly, his hands beginning to shake, and spoke in an almost calm voice.

"Its nothing to be concerned about, j-just turn around and join the others and leave."

Chase began to get annoyed, and suddenly burst out in a mini rant.

"Nothing to be concerned about? There was just a massive heat wave, solar flare maybe! People are lying on the streets, probably dead, some alive, and you say there's nothing to be concerned about?"

_"Hey, take it easy on him." _The voice scolded.

_"Shut up." _I told the voice.

He was shaking much more now, a small amount of tears were dripping onto his vest, making look like a total sissy.

"I-he, he died man, he ca- came in, lookin' like he was possesed. He had bulging blisters all over him, it-it was like he was gonna explode man, he was crying man, he was crying, and he was hobblin' over to Jones and he screamed, then Jones just dropped him dead, then he blew up and Jones was covered in shit, and then, -and then he-"

A sudden bone-shaking shriek exploded from inside the police station, making Chase's blood run ice cold, while the deputy cowered towards the others citizens in terror, whimpering. The officers that were surrounding the station were now even more still, and had stopped issuing orders over their hand-held radios, completely focusing on the station, where scratching noises and more shrieks could be heard, as if something terrifying was desperately trying to escape.

* * *

All was silent for about 5 minutes, save for the still-shrieking entity that resided inside the building. The time went by for what felt like years. In that time, the voice had been urging me,_ Get out of there, please, for us._

I started to fear that all of these events plus my time on the field on battle had began to take a toll on my brain. Given that it, or rather, _she_ had been bugging me since a few minutes ago, I decided to try to talk to her, as crazy as it sounds. I began.

_"What do you want?"_

I was greeted by silence, and thus my stomach sank. This can't be happening, I cant be losing my mind in a critical moment like this. I put my head in my hands, and started to take deep breaths to calm myself.

_"You... You actually replied."_

I nearly choked on air that time, although I don't know how one chokes on a gas that we breath every day.

_"Am I going insane? Are you a figment of my imagination?"_

I heard giggling, which was pretty damn upsetting to me. She shouldn't be laughing at me given my current situation, but of course, she probably doesn't understand what is going on, assuming she is real.

_"Hey, come on. Don't be like that. I'm in a pretty damned situation right now."_

_"Of course, I apologize sincerely. I understand your situation right now, and that's why I am trying to warn you. Something is going to happen, I am watching you right now."_

_"Do you expect me to believe you when I just "met" you? Who are you, that's what I want to know first."_

There was a brief pause for a few seconds. I waited, the entity inside was starting to quiet down, which gave rest to my ears. She began to speak again, except more urgently.

_"My name is Princess Luna of Equestria, and yes I know the name is much different than the names in your world, but you HAVE to believe me, and I know very well that something terrifying is going to happen soon, and that you HAVE to get out of there as fast as you can."_

I know that tone. It reminds me of the tones our sergeants had when in an urgent situation.

_"Look, I'll think about this more, as of now, I'll take your advice. I'm gonna trust you this once because you sounded just like the people I know on the battlefield, and that tone you have is no doubt genuine. I'll be sure to thank you when something does happen. Speaking of which, what will happen?"_

The tone in her voice was now is full blown panic, and I knew by then, it was time to go.

_"They're already here, RUN!"_

I turned to the Officers, some who were sitting with water in their hands, while others stood and kept watch. Then I noticed _it._

A red creature, or perhaps a former-human, with signs that it's clothes had been fused with it red, translucent flesh. Its face, or perhaps its whole head had been transformed, its nose reduced to a thin red layer over the nose bone area, its lips just a translucent red color, matching its skin. Its eyes remained partially the same, except it lightly glowed with a red light, which was completely unnatural in this world. The creature overall seemed very familiar to me, with gray wisps of hair left on its head, most of it visible under the thin red flesh on its head.

It was hunched over on the roof next to me, about 50 meters or more higher than we were. My heart stopped as I realized, _its looking at me. __  
_

I clenched my fists, and got into a fighting stance. Quickly, without wasting another second, I called out to the officers.

"HELP!"

That one call was all that was needed to unleash chaos. When I called, the creature jumped, and then I realized, _Its the old man in control of the white pieces._ I pulled my fist backwards, and threw it up in an uppercut, my knuckles making contact with the bridge of its nose, giving off a satisfying crunch, but hurting my fist from impact.

It fell to the ground over my head, landing on its skull, groaning as it clutched its face. I heard yells to my right, and saw that it was not alone.

The officers were literally fighting with their own demons, each one fending off a creature very similar to the one I had just put out of commission.

Deputy Sissy, (the new name I had for him) was sitting behind a car facing the front of the station, in a upright fetal position, just crying to himself. Another demon, as I now called it, smashed into the car behind Sissy.

"OH GOD HELP ME!" He screamed as he fumbled for his weapon. He finally pulled it out, kicking the demon away and aiming it at him with his shaking hands.

The demon, as I now called it, attempted to grab it, struggling against Sissy's resistance as they wrestled for the weapon.

"Don't worry bud, I'm coming!"

I ran over to the pair, jumping and pulling my leg back for more force, and thrust it forward, landing on its head. It did not have the entirely desired effect.

It jumped back, holding its head, roaring in fury all the while, and glared right at me. It then pulled itself back, preparing to leap at me, but before it could leave the ground, a gunshot was let off, and the demon threw itself forward, at the same time being hit by a projectile, leaving its dead body to fly at me.

It hit me with a thud, and we both crashed to the ground, me taking most of the impact upon landing.

I rose to the ground, shoving the now dead demon off of me. I looked at Deputy Sissy, who's barrel was smoking from the gunfire, and was panting, obviously shaken from the experience. I nodded to him with a smile.

"Nice shot."

He attempted a smile, but it was quickly wiped as a shrill cry of agony rang all past us, probably heard from a mile away.

* * *

A man lay on the ground, holding a large gash on his neck that went past his collarbone, bleeding seemingly to no end. I turned my head in disgust. _How could this happen? Everything was perfect just hours ago.__  
_

Many of us else surrounded him, while a few others kept a close watch on our surroundings, and others just sitting there, dazed and staring at apparently nothing.

With a depressing amount of struggle and coughing, the man asked, "Man, I always said I-" he coughed more. "I would die in a fight. I wonder why- why I died fighting a bunch of Golums" he said, referring to Golum from the "Lord of the Rings", who had a pretty distinct similarity to the things we had just fought. He was trying to brighten up the mood with a few jokes, but it wouldn't do much given his coming death.

Bubbles formed around his wound, slowly turning black in color, leaving a transparent red color in its wake.

"Damn... This-This hurts like hell." he wheezed. His eyes quickly pulsated with the same red light seen with the other demons. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

A large hispanic man, shaven, save for his light stubble, broke the silence between the spectators.

"I've seen something like that on the guy who blew up earlier, I think he might end up turning in to one of the those."

Silence continued, I knew it was hard for them to take this in, but something had to be done.

"I don't think we can save him. Look at him, shouldn't we just... Put him to rest?" A number of people turned to me, a look dread in their eyes. However, no one said a thing.

"Come on guys, we can't just let him suffer, and you all know damn well the ambulance can't do anything about this. They're not even active anymore.

Still, silence.

_"Should I do it?" _I asked this so called "Princess Luna".

_"I am not one to end a life, but if the man is suffering that much and nothing can be done..."_Nothing more needed to be said.

I went over to Deputy Sissy, and looked at his handgun. He got the notion, and pulled it out and passed it to me, handle first. I nodded to him, and proceeded to the man who's life may or may not be flashing before him.

I lowered myself to him, and he looked me in the eyes.

"You gonna finish-, finish me, sir?" He asked, nothing changing in his expression of physical pain.

"I'll do it only if you want, or we can wait until you die, then finish you."

"Just like a vulture." He smiled weakly. I smiled back, but only with sadness.

Releasing a long breath, he looked at me, then everyone else. "I am glad to die with you guys by my side, even if I don't know some of you." He looked back at me. "Do it."

I nodded, and grasped his free hand, and lightly shook it to avoid causing him pain.

I paused for a moment, wondering if any of these men, including this one, had a family at all. The man coughed again, with more pain this time. I had to hurry and end his suffering.

Shutting my eyes, I put the barrel to his head, and pulled.

When I opened my eyes, the man had the most peaceful expression I had ever seen on a battlefield.


	3. For Two Years

It was a few months after her conversion from Nightmare Moon when Princess Luna had first established contact with the "Human", as her now two-year friend, Chase had called it. She was still in shambles prior to their meeting, and was in an awful need to talk to someone who felt a similar loneliness that she felt. It was then she used the "Cross Dimension" Telepathy spell, a spell which her sister, Princess Celestia did not approve of, but allowed nonetheless.

She had used it during day, the time where she would be asleep and away from her duties, a perfect time to talk, especially since its when her energy would regenerate through rest, leaving enough for her to carry her duties with full attention at night. Also, most sentient beings, from what she had gathered, were most active during daytime, unfortunately, most of them did not speak Equestrian, which is basically the equivalent of English in the Human world, according to her human friend.

She went to bed, and activated the cross telepathy spell, which drained her remaining energy, putting her to sleep, and bringing her to the dream world, where she could select a dimension to travel in spirit, and thus establish contact. She could shut down her mind and sleep like a normal pony would if she wanted to, but life as a princess takes up so much time, there is basically no time for herself by the end of the night. Her body would be asleep, while her soul is still awake, and that takes no energy whatsoever.

She had selected a dimension that had glowed bright red, meaning there was something very interesting in terms of astronomical events occurring, while green meant the dimension was calm, dormant, whatever you want to call it. The Dimension web is shaped like a 12-sided polygon, with more 12-sided polygons on each corner.

After many minutes of strolling through each dimension, she decided to just shoot for source of the red signal, which ended up being Earth's Solar system. What she witnessed was horrifying. Their sun expanded by length, then suddenly pushed itself inward, back into its original state, but also releasing a circular solar wave that slowly fell upon what Chase called the American Continent, North America and South America.

She then descended upon the site, and landed in the east coast, Burnham to be exact. She had decided to stroll around alongside the citizens of the world, which didnt worry her since she's only there in spirit. She had passed Chase at the time, not even batting an eyelash at him, and thats when the stronger parts of the solar flare clashed with the atmosphere, causing the environment to "warm up like an oven" as her friend once said.

The full effect had not settled in until 10 minutes later, causing most humans who were outside to either die or pass out due to the intense solar flare. Chase had only lived because he stayed under the thick trees, which provided an excellent shade compared to the two older men who were out in the sun. At the time the two older men had died, she had decided to stop watching and move on, until she heard Chase mumble "I can't answer that. You can't expect me to chose between you and heaven. Thats the worst thing I could ever do." Following that statement, he woke up, and spent a few moments gazing about his surroundings, then taking off.

She had been seeing the creatures the dead humans were becoming, and quickly decided to warn him of the attack. Of course, he ignored her, at first thinking he was going insane. After the incident at the Lakeside Police Department, he had believed her, where she came from, who she is, but she never got to what she is and what he is until a few weeks following the tragedy.

Slowly, she began to see just how lonely he was becoming, having lost his parents early in life and having his few friends gone, maybe never to be met again. Meanwhile she was becoming less of her former lonely self thanks to her new friends, and she felt terrible about it. He was also becoming a notable figure in humanity's struggle to survive this disaster, much like her importance currently to the ponies who sleep under the watchful, but gentle gaze of her night sky.

Both were developing more leadership than they previously had, but one had been receiving the bad end, while the other received the good end.

For two years, she comforted him in times of need, like the first time he lost a member to his group, when he was appointed head of the Supplies team, who would go out and search for items they could use in their survival. It was a very risky business, considering the population of the area Burnham was in was pretty large, nearly being around one million, and a large fraction of the one million died and became what were now renamed to Nether, as they had developed the ability to somehow "teleport", which gave the creatures an advantage in battle. They would leap towards the ground, and go under, then back up.

They would also seem to deliberately try to kill their victims in the most brutal way possible, matching the description of Chase's idea of "Judgement Day", which is a believe in his Religion where the demons of "Hell" would come to take all of the tainted or impure souls of the sinners, while the angels would reach down from "Heaven" and save those who had kept their beliefs and morals to "God's" happiness and to their own, making them what Chase called, a "Pure Soul"; sinless, God-like, which is the goal of his Religion; to live their life just like their God.

Speaking of happiness, Chase had told her he believed everything she said about a year ago, when he was at his "All-Time-Low". He told her,

"Luna, I believe everything you say, you know that right?"

It had made her so happy, she squealed out of delight, giving him a slight headache.

"I am so happy you do Chase, I have been waiting for the day you would finally put you faith in me."

She saw him smile that day, for the first time ever.

* * *

Today an idea popped into her head. She decided that she would take Chase out of his world to live in Equestria, free of the unspeakable horrors in his world. Yea, she thought of it in a way that would sound so simple, but it wouldn't be. Since she missed a few thousand years of her life, she couldn't remember many of the spells she had learned as a filly, and so she consulted her sister, Princess Celestia, who has probably had more magical experience than anyone else in Equestria.

She began to feel nervous as she approached her sister. What would she say? What would she think? She did not really agree with the whole "Telepathic Dimension Phone Calls" a term which Chase seemed to enjoy using. If she didn't agree with that, what would she think of transporting somepony from a different dimension? It was a lot to think about.

"Sister?" She asked in a quiet, yet strong voice, which was surprising given her past reputation for yelling.

Her sister's head rose from a heap a blankets, her face showing signs of sleepiness since it was still midnight.

"Yes, Luna? Is there something you need?" she yawned.

She paused for a moment, thinking, _is this really a good idea? _She pushed that hesitation out of the way, knowing very well that she can help somepony from a different dimension, which would be a milestone for her.

"I was wondering, if you could... Help me teleport another individual from another dimension?" she spoke the last part quickly, due to her worry her sister might get upset and banish her to the moon again, even though she knew her Sister would never do that.

Celestia blankly stared at her sister for what felt like hours, and then let out a sigh.

"Luna, can you please explain to me why you want to do this? Who have you been speaking to?"

"A human, sister. Its a human."

Celestia's eyes widened.

"Another one? You're asking me to bring another human into this world?" She seemed more surprised than upset now.

"Yes, sister. The human world is in crisis, and I want to help him out of it."

Celestia pondered for a moment, but went back to her serious expression quickly.

"Show me who he is."

Reluctantly, Luna did. She attempted to cast a memory spell, which would show Celestia Luna's many memories spent in the human world as a spirit.

* * *

Celestia was laying on her bed, a frown on her face as she woke up from the spell. The human known as Chase mentioned the human who currently rested in Equestria numerous times, particularly when he was telling Luna about his time before the disaster. Perhaps she could contact him and ask about Chase.

"Well?" Luna asked, waiting for an answer.

Her sister was silent for a few moments, no doubt planning her next action.

"Ok. I am making an exception for this, since our human may know this, "Chase" of yours."

Luna grinned, almost steaming with joy, which caused Celestia too, to smile.

"Oh thank you so much sister! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Luna gave her sister an equivalent of the human "bear" hug and bounced off to her room.

Celestia got off her bed, getting ready to raise the sun. She made her way to the scribe's chamber, Colorblind.

Colorblind was an ironically colorful mare, both inside and out. She had gradient light orange fur, with a soft-hued blue mane that gracefully ran down both sides of her head, and beautiful eyes that matched her mane's color.

She bowed at the sight of her Princess. Celestia always felt bad about her subjects bowing to her, but with a little over a thousand years, one would get used to it.

"Please, rise Colorblind. I have a request to make regarding the 'zoo'." She spoke, carefully hinting at the word "zoo".

"Ah yes my Princess, is there anything you need from the 'zoo'?" She replied, catching on to what Celestia was referring to.

"Why, yes. I would like for the zoo keepers to bring in Philomena's friend, she has been becoming quite lonely, and I just don't have enough time to attend to her."

Colorblind wrote all of this down, and handed it to a mailpony, who bowed to the Princess, and took off by the window towards an amazing mountain surrounded by an ocean-like forest.

* * *

Chase was preparing for another bandit extermination with his team in the locker rooms located in the Lakeside Safezone, which had been greatly increased in size due to his group's efforts to reclaim Burnham. The safezone covered about one fourth of the island now, with a grand size of two miles along the north and south lines, and two and a half miles on the east and west line. It was strategically started in the shipyard of the island next to the bay in order to quickly evacuate in case of any Nether breaches in the safezone, which hasn't happened in over a year.

The safezone's population had increased over the span of two years due to many groups coming together to help expand the stronghold and purge the Burnham Island of its Nether infestation, making the population a little over 2,800, and still counting. The safezone Board of Directors had used silver to border the walls that separated the Nether and the survivors, which they had gotten from collecting silver and scrap from various sources, including restaurants and Home Depots.

Many families resided near the docks, which kept them about a mile away from any threat from the Nether, where they lived almost normal lives again, just without electricity, wifi, and all of the other modern day conveniences. It was like the Colonial Times all over again.

Chase knew most of Burnham, save for the area around west Burnham, which was at least five miles away. Burnham was separated from the rest of Delaware, USA, connected by only 4 large, but 500 meter long bridges. That means when they would secure Burnham, they could fortify the Bridge and keep many guards there to make sure the Nether never get into Burnham ever again.

Chase's team was located just 10 blocks away from the gate leading to the Danger Zone, which was guarded day and night by eight shifts of guards, each group watching the gates for 3 hours each.

His team, which was composed of a fraction of the police department from two years ago, which involved Deputy Sissy, also known as Carl Bean, who finally found some balls after all this time. He was the technical guy in the team, as he had worked with Shane on making the first "Nether Pheromone Bomb", and the one to forge The Boner's Mighty Nether Bone Axe

Sgt. Finnigan Hartley, who was commonly known as "The Boner", believe it or not, because of his large menacing patchwork double-bladed axe, which was fashioned from the bones of the Nether he had slaughtered, which were incredibly durable, never seeming to blunt due to the mutations activated by the Solar Flares.

There was Vorkav, a tall Russian man who was so quiet in his operations that it was scary. He was usually one step ahead of the group, meaning he was never physically with them in their raids. He was always the first one out of the safezone, finding himself a spot on a roof to watch for any movement, such as Bandit amubushes, which he had eliminated on more than one occasion with just his knife. He's the only one in the group who did not come from the police department.

There was the "Shrek", which was our only way of knowing him due to him refusing to reveal his name, actually seeming to be convinced he is the real "Shrek". According to his friend, Shane, the only one who really knew his name was his mother, whom Shrek claimed joined the demons in their "Cannibalistic Crusade" Shane too, refuses to disclose Shrek's name, in courtesy to his friend. He is a large, menacing black man who wielded a large, makeshift riot shield with nasty looking spikes that stood along the plane, stained with dark brown from his numerous encounters with the nether. Did anyone ever mention of terrifyingly fast his can be?

Finally, there was Deputy Shane Corpus, the most friendly member of the group. He was the coreman of the team, or the medic. As mentioned earlier, he and Carl had made the first Nether Pheromone Bomb, since he found that the stench given off by the goop that came out of an exploding bloater attracted nether. When he had made this discovery, he and Shrek left for a whole week, literally running up to bloaters and ripping their tumors right off before they could do anything, which surprisingly, did not explode, although they seemed very fragile, like over filled water balloons. They came back at the end of the "Harvest" period as they called it, pulling with them a cooler full of well frozen and preserved tumors. How they did not get killed while out there, Chase did not know.

Chase carried with him a pistol with an improvised, yet efficient silencer. He was usually the first one to fire at an enemy if need be. He also had an improvised machete that had a serrated, or jagged edge, making it easy for him to make rips in his opponent's flesh, assuming it was the kind of opponent who had not covered his flesh.

All of the wore black and gray, a staple of Chase and an environmental advantage given that most of the area around them was dull and colorless, although Shrek wore black and dark green, dark enough for one to see the green if they looked close enough. At least he still had some sense in his brain to blend in.

Chase was staring at his map, calculating where the bandits may be, and where Nether could probably be nesting, and which path he and his group would take. He had been so deep in thought, he did not notice the female voice in his head, which belonged to no other than Princess Luna.

_"Chase! Are you there?"_

He was finally broken from his train of thought, and remembered her. She had been with him since the start of the disaster. She was the main reason he hadn't lost his mind by now. He smiled to himself.

_"Hey Luna!" _He felt happy again, not stressed, nervous, and all others.

_"Ah, so you are alive. Ok, listen, I have some incredible news for you!" _She said in a very hyper voice, as if the love of her life just asked her to marry her.

_"Boy, you seem excited. What's the deal?"_

She paused for a moment, as if to build up the tension. Then she suddenly began, _"I might be able to transport you to my world! Isnt that exciting! Oh how wonderful it would be for you to be here. There's no doubt Twilight would love that too, she just LOVES studying new things." _He felt himself freeze, not in a bad way, just in a shocked way, like someone had just given him five million dollars.

"_Are... Are you serious? Are you absolutely sure!?" _He suddenly asked, he too, being completely excited about the idea of finally being able to leave this God-Forsaken world. He paused though. What about his team? What about taking back Burnham?

_"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you about that!"_

He remained silent for a few moments.

"Hey Chase? You ready man?" Shane asked as he and the rest of the group proceeded to the door

He looked at him. "Of course, I'll catch up with you guys in a second. I'll meet you at the gate."

Shane studied him for a brief moment before saying, "Alright then. Don't take too long. We got some bandits to kill."

Chase nodded to Shane as he turned and left with the group.

He let out a breath. He had to help take back Another quarter of Burnham before he left, or else it would be a moral weigh down on him for leaving his team without helping humanity push the borders.

_"Oh, by the way, my sister is going to have you talk to another human. Thats what she told me, at least." _Chase froze, once again his thoughts suddenly coming to a stop. Another human?

_"What? Really? Who is it? How did it get there?"_

_"I don't really know, I did not know about it either until now."_

_"Alright, well we can talk later, I have some tasks I have to attend to." _He put on his small bag putting a few survival necessities in it. It weighed no more than three pounds, which was good.

_"I can see that. Well good luck then. I'll watch over you, as always. Just like Vorkav." _He smiled. She had always been his second pair of eyes, next to Vorkav. Its been this way for a long time. Its because of her they started operating the safezone with the numerous groups they combined with.

_"Thanks Luna, I really don't know how I would've lived without you." _Chase didn't see it, but he felt her smile.

* * *

I left the locker rooms, walking towards the large silver heat machine-lined walls. My team was waiting there, in our two improvised buggies, run by solar energy from the panels on the roof. The buggies are amazingly silent, despite the speed it can reach. Each car was only able to hold 3 people, but a tear-jerking amount of supplies.

He wasn't surprised to see "General Butt-Naked" and his squad, with their own buggies. His men wore clothes and armor, unlike their incredibly weird squad leader, who is a a mix of almost every race on this planet, leaving him with slightly brown skin, eyes, and hair. He also had an awesome beard. That was completely negated due to the fact he wore no more and a loincloth and a beanie.

He waved at me, with that eerie smile of his, and called out, with competition in his voice, "Aye Chase, lets see who can collect the most Nether parts, you hear me?"

I struggled a little smile at him, yelling back,"I'll come back home with more Shrieker tongues than the number of loincloths in your closet!" That actually isn't possible. He makes countless loincloths everyday using a wide variety of materials, such as straws for strings, cardboard instead of the traditional cloth, or even paper. I remember he once had a loincloth made from Nether tendons and a square slice of Nether skin. It was some pretty disgusting shit.

"I'd like to see that happen, my friend." I chuckled, and joined the buggie in the front, with Shane and Shrek, while Deputy Sissy, and The Boner rode in the one behind us.

Vorkav left much earlier than the rest of us, probably dropping some bandits with his silenced sniper rifle, or maybe his knife, which should have blunted from all of those guys he stabbed over the past 2 years.

_"Are you ready Luna?" _I asked my 2 year companion.

_"Always, Chase." _She replied. I grinned, the thrill of the hunt getting me excited. It was evident in everyone else, surprisingly, even Deputy Sissy, who was actually ranting about all of the cool things he's gonna try on the bandits as a test.

"Alright, lets roll." I yelled as everyone started up their buggies, all which had the initial revving of the electric engine, and thus the our 2 squad group left the zone to hunt down the bandits, our vehicles moving past the bloodied streets that were decorated with body parts of the Nether. It was a grotesque sight, but nonetheless thrilling.


	4. Negotiating with the Prey

The four buggies carefully maneuvered through the dark, desolate city, scarred by riots and rising gang wars. Unsurprisingly, the city also flowered with plant life, such as vines that grew along the buildings, wild flowers, and tree saplings that somehow grew out of the asphalt. Scrapped vehicles lay scattered near the sides of the streets, most bare of the metal plating that once clothed their now exposed steel chassis.

If you looked carefully, you could see the rotting bodies of rival factions and Nether alike in between, and inside buildings, due to the recent Human Factions and Nether battle, where a number of groups from various factions all came to a downed helicopter site, which had attracted the Nether due to the noise it made while flying and when it crashed. It couldn't have been shot down since there wasn't a gun shot heard during the time of the appearance of the vehicle.

The helicopter rested on a tall news building the stood out among the sea of metal to the right of the buggy squad. Until now, nobody knows how it went down, nor has anyone tried to theorize how it happened. All that mattered was if you could get the scraps of the ruin to survive.

The Buggy squad began to close in on the bandits' last known position, which wasn't hard to spot due to the smoke rising out of the top of the below-average red brick sky scraper. The teams split up to avoid having all 4 vehicles being stolen in one go, and to avoid being bombed by fireworks.

Chase pulled out his walkie-talkie, which had lasted him a long time, thankfully. Batteries however, were becoming a problem. The rechargeable batteries have lost a lot of its maximum energy capacity over the two years. In you forgot, Chase recharged them using the limited solar panels.

"Vorkav, you have us in your sight?"

"Crystal clear, my friend. Watch out for the western side of the building, or the other side, you have a Shrieker and a pack of Crawlers just sitting there, blocking off the bandits' escape to the west. Listen, for some reason they're waving their faction flag as if to tell us where they are. They might be expecting you, or someone else. Please watch out."

"Alright, thanks Vorkav. We're going silent." Chase turned off his radio. He looked up towards the building, and did notice that they were waving their flag, the "BKB", short for "Butter Knife Bandits". Their insignia was a dark orange bloody butter knife with a circle behind it with their faction's acronym at the bottom, BKB.

_"Hey Luna, can you see anything from where you are?" _

_"Nothing so far, Chase. The men at the top however, they are just looking through a telescope, as if they are looking for something. They have an anti-Nether Device in the camp though. Chase, I'm starting to doubt these men are actually there to kill."_

_"I suppose that is true. They certainly wouldn't go around with something as heavy as an Anti-Nether device. Thanks Luna."_

_"Always, Chase."_

The team moved up, General Butt-Naked's squad being the rear-guard, ironically, and Chase's squad being the front. The 11-man group quickly, but silently moved through up the tower, skillfully avoiding the shrieker's line of sight.

It was pretty obvious the potential bandits were trying to avoid a fight at all costs, due to the number of A-N Devices that were placed in the building every 2 floors. The team finally arrived at the 19th floor, right below the bandits.

They moved much more carefully now, being sure to not cause even a bit of noice. They passed the door to the 19th floor rooms when they heard soft sobbing that frequently changed to an inhuman growl, then back into sobbing, all from the dark hallway.

The men glanced at each other, a grimace on their face. Its the slow, painful, and horrifying process that happens to the victims who were harmed just enough for the DNA in the Nether to get into the victim's body, which would slowly turn them into the demon that all the Nether are.

Finally, they were at the door that led to the 20th floor, which had suffered a lot of damage which was caused most likely by a thunderstorm, giving it its ruined appearance at the top, its roof gone, and numerous walls in between rooms burned off.

The men lined up next to the door, Shrek being the first one prepared to enter, since his shield could provide a lot of bullet protection, while Chase and Shane would push into the floor, giving enough time for the other men to flow into the hallway.

"Ready when you are, Cap'." Shrek's quiet and deep voice rumbled.

Chase nodded and signaled with his fingers, _One, Two, Three, _and then Shrek, with his terrifying strength, kicked the door down, which had weakened its bolts over time, and thus they poured in.

Strangely, they weren't pelted with gunfire like they thought. Instead, a man, probably in the age of the 30's, calmly walked into the hall. The squad's men still had their guns pointed at him, although he wasn't perturbed by it at all.

"Come, we have quite a bit to talk about."

* * *

General Butt Naked and I sat in the most undisturbed room, which had a bit of roofing on it along with a coffee table and two long, red couches. A man, who was probably the leader of this group sat across from the pair, his appearance completely covered by a silver-colored steel mask, along with a tan handmade potato sack shirt with the orange BKB insignia painted in the center. He was an overall, intimidating, yet kind man.

He did not ask for our name, nor did we ask for his. That was pretty common nowadays in the survival world, where someone would look for you and kill you if he had your name and knew where you were.

"Do you know why we are here?" he asked us, his deep voice rumbling like thunder.

We both shrugged, while General Butt Naked lazily said, "You robbing the demons? I heard wearing clothes made from Nether parts is starting to become a trend." I was pretty sure he was thinking of his rotten Nether-Skin loincloth at that moment.

The man chuckled, which kind of toned down the tension that held in the room. It was a pretty damn good idea to have General Butt Naked with you when it comes to negotiations. He does have the tendency to say more than needed though.

"No, sir. We are here because our scouts outside of Delaware have reported of a massive movement of Nether that is presently moving through the east coast, tearing up anyone or anything living that is lucky enough to get caught in the way. Not a single person knows how it started, but right now, it matters how _we _are going to end it."

Chase was caught off guard by the emphasized _we._

"Wait, you mean to say that you want us to help you eliminate the Nether Surge? Do you even realize how big this decision is? Your faction has been getting into firefights with us over everything ever since the _First Organization!"_

The _First Organization _is the term used to define the event about 2 months after the solar flares had struck, where all of the survivors who have managed on their own up until that point had attempted to come together to drive back the Nether. Unfortunately, two factions, specifically the BKB and the Stalkers were full of inmates and other street gangs who wanted no more than to take the supplies the other factions had brought to supply the militia.

"I understand that you don't trust us very much, but we, as in the BKB and the Stalkers have been struggling to keep our zones secure, and so we all split up into Hit-And-Run teams. This group I lead is one of them. We have been looking out for the surge for about one week now. As you have probably noticed, we also took silver-based heat conductors with us, due to a new breed of Nether that has been pulling off some Hit-And-Run's on us, except it actually is a Hit-And-Fly."

He paused to recollect more of his ideas.

"We are all sincerely apologetic about our past, how we treated your people, everything. All we ask is that your help us out. We have weapons, ammunition, pretty much _anything_ you would need for a fight. So, what do you say? You willing to shake on it? I will follow whatever you need from me. Its a promise."

Chase had to take serious consideration into this. He is making a decision for over of over 2800 people, and if he made the wrong one, it could mean those 2800 will be put at some serious risk.

"We won't go inside your safezone. You can keep the gates closed on us. Please, this benefits the both of us. If you don't accept, we will both die."

_"Luna? I am kind of starting to trust him, despite what my military instinct is screaming. What do you think?" _I asked my advisor, Luna.

_"Hmm. I flew around, and I did notice that there are more Butter Knife Bandits than before, they must have come out later, following my previous survey. They are scattered in numerous buildings, mostly the tall ones. They have bomb teams in St. Williams church, at the bell. I think they knew you were coming for them all along, because as of now, you are surrounded. They also are watching your vehicles, but they haven't tried to move in on it yet. I suppose you can trust them, but with a few more limitations. Its not like you have a choice, given your current position."_

Chase quickly thanked her, and had come to his decision.

He held out a hand to the man, surprising both General Butt Naked and the Bandit Leader.

The man chuckled, and raised his hand to shake Chase's.

"Call me Chester, by the way."

Before they could make contact, a shrill cry rang from the floor beneath the men, in the 19th floor. Chase and his squad mate stood up, guns out, ready to kill in an instant.

Another man burst in through the door, his face too, covered with a mask similar to his leader's.

"Cap', Rowley is going nuts down there. I think the surge might be here already!"

Chester paused for a moment, and then suddenly yelled, "BLOW THE HORNS, TIME TO START MAKING IT RAIN."

The man nodded vigorously, with a "Yes, sir." and ran off to the other rooms which held the other men.

"Well boys, I think its showtime. Wanna see some fireworks?" Chester offered, with a tone of excitement, as the sounds of roaring Nether began to move through the city like a wave.

"I sure would like to, kind sir. Its been a long time since I've seen one." General Butt Naked replied, his creepy signature smile plastered on his face.

Chase too, smiled. "What are we waiting for? Lets move!"

* * *

The three leaders made their way to the blown off section of the 20th floor, where everyone else was. A slightly stout man stood at the top of the wreckage, on a podium made of counches with what looked like a makeshift trumpet. He raised it to his mouth, blowing it. The sound was horrible, to begin with. It was a low F Sharp and a G Natural, which reminded Chase of the war horns used somewhere in Pictish legends. The sound echoed throughout the dark city, giving it a more war zone-like atmosphere.

All the roaring stopped for a few seconds, making the city seem more silent than it had ever been. The suspense was awful, everyone was just waiting, watching the streets, every entrance there was. Then, amplified bass drum sounds began to beat in a rhythm, accompanied by cheers of numerous men coming from all around the city, and then they finally rose.

The bandits of the BKB and the Stalkers rising out of once empty buildings, all with weapons in hand, crossbows, handguns, rifles, firework bombs, and even jars full of an unknown substance. They covered pretty much the entire city, meaning if the Nether wanted to get into the safezone, they would have to get passed a flurry of fire and bullets.

The Nether began to roar again, coming out of sewer portholes, subway stations, and finally, from the far end of the road towards the bridge.

Chester grabbed a dirty microphone from the boxes in the room, and spoke in a new and surprising savage manner, "Are you all ready? This is it! We're gonna beat these beasts back to Hell, right where they came from. If you're gonna puss out, you might as well take a grenade with you. Blow yourself up for all I care, as long as you take one of those damn things with you, ya' hear me?"

In a very impressive order, the men in the buildings surrounding us raised there weapons, taking aim the the hoard, bombers with their fireworks in hand holding lit matches in their hand.

"READY? ONE." Chase and General Butt Naked's men readied their weapons, feeling more thrilled than they had ever been than any battle they've been involved in.

"TWO." Corporal Sissy, Shane, and Shrek help set up Sissy's "Nether Skull Bomb Launcher, which was basically a round metal trashcan modified to work like a cannon, except it fired oil-filled Nether skulls that were covered with a large amount of duct tape to avoid leakage. How it would actually explode, Chase did not know. He was also curious as to how it got here.

"THREE! FIRE AWAY CHICOS!"

And so, everyone let loose their own killing machines, beginning the first cooperative "Human Factions Versus Nether" battle.

* * *

AN: I'm losing my mind. Please review.

Chase will be in Equestria in a short amount of time, I have it all planned out. Please bare with me.


	5. The Demons have Batman

A mix of fog and smoke clouded the city beyond the safezone, providing the perfect ambush for the Nether to pull off, given their incredible sense of hearing and smell. It was already morning, but what time, Chase did not know. They had been running from a fire breathing demon for a while, having lost it minutes ago.

He ran quickly and silently along the men whom had joined the two-team squad earlier in the tower, distant sounds of gunfire and occasional screams keeping them very wary. The three leaders ran alongside their own groups, keeping a small distance from each other so that ambushes wouldn't be as effective when in one large clump.

The group had lost the tower due to the tremors that had suddenly erupted underneath the men, forcing them to leave or die. At the bottom of their hideout, they were encountered with Brawlers, or Golems, which were very rare to date due to the extensive hunting of these bear-like demons. The reason for this is because of the popularity of collecting Golem heads after killing them, then showing it off like animal head plaques. Only the insane would attempt to defeat the deformed behemoth on his own.

The Golems were well prepared, as the group made a run out of the building, the sewers covers exploded as the golems climbed out, roaring all the way as they managed to grab four men, launching two of them past the building, towards a hungry-looking horde of crawlers. The other two were saved just in time, but not without injuries. General Butt-Naked had quickly, but messily beheaded a Golem and put it in his schoolbag, since the rewards for having a head was too great to pass off.

The group arrived at the buggies, the group diving themselves quickly among the vehicles, most of the men having to hang on to the ride with one hand on the support bar and a weapon in the other.

Chase did a quick check on his team, making sure none were left behind. He couldn't ask Luna to help, as she had used up her energy while maintaining her night duties on his raid. She can't start up inter-dimension telepathy with only a bit of magic left.

_Finn, Shrek, Corpus, and Corporal Sissy. Hmm... Someone's missing..._

Chase froze.

He scanned the faces of the men again.

_Wait, what about Vorkav?_

Dread began to creep up his body. He reached for his hand radio, hoping there was still enough battery to make one last call.

"All squads, move back to home base. Keep an eye out for any jumpers we might get." General Butt-Naked called out.

The buggies started up, slowly picking up speed as they went.

He raised the radio to his face, opening his mouth to speak.

"Vorkav?"

Silence.

"Buddy, you there? Please respond.'

_Please, not another one._

"Come on Vorkav, you're scaring me."

His team gazed at him, eyes clearly expressing a fear for the worst.

Chase drooped, anger and guilt taking over him like a wave. He should have kept in touch with his second pair of eyes when he had the chance.

_Screw my love for a fight. I lost another man because of it._

Chase sighed, and took another look around him as they drove away. Something was off. He didn't know what it was, he just felt as if there was something giving off an ominous aura to the surroundings.

"Hey Chase, you alright my man?" Shane questioned with sympathy in his voice. He too, used to lead a team of his own, but lost a number of them during the early days of supply raids. Those were his closest friends.

He shook his head, replying, "I don't know, I really think he still might be alive, but his radio was recently charged, and he knew what frequency to use to get to me. He also always responds, unless he needs to go silent, but he's been silent for a time longer than usual. If he is gone... Honestly, I am really questioning my status as team leader. I almost lost my previous team in a small scale skirmish with the Stalkers; they quit the raids after that. It surprises me that you guys still stuck with me even today, despite all of the things we've done."

"Boss, ye' shant doubt yer'self like that. Quite frankly, I've been stickin' with ye because o' that look in yer eyes, the cold, stern expression like a scolding father. It has that conviction, the discipline of a real, hard workin' man. You even have the leadership to go with that. Bein' around ye' makes me feel brave n' strong." Shrek said encouragingly behind the wheel.

"Listen, Shrek is right. Remember, even 'Deputy Sissy-' he chuckled at the nickname,"-follows you through the most dangerous of missions. And he's a MASSIVE PUSSY." Shane practically yelled the last part.

"I heard that jackass!" Deputy Sissy called from the buggy next to us.

Everyone around us laughed for a bit, finally relieving us of the tension and suspense that has been building itself up over the last few minutes.

General Butt-Naked turned around on the lead buggy, yelling to the three others behind him.

"We're almost at the safe-zone, fly your flags, we'll be there in five-"

A golem the size of a black bear smashed right into the left side of General's buggy, its massive arms covering the side, sending both buggy and golem into the neighboring building.

"GENERAL!" A number of voices yelled.

"Shrek, put Shane on the wheel and come with me. Finnigan, do the same and stick to got a Golem to kill."

"I'm on my way, lead!" Finnigan called out in his deep, Bostonian voice.

Both of massive men leapt out, coming to my side, Shrek with his spiked shield and Finn with his Nether Bone Axe. All the men from General Butt-Naked's team stayed behind to fight, along with four of the Butter Knife Bandits, including Chester. Thirteen men in total.

"Quickly, we can't lose the General!" I yelled as we ran towards the dust-clouded building.

Chase saw General Butt-Naked run out of the building, carrying one man over his shoulder while the other was behind them, gun drawn and aimed towards the wreck.

The golem charged out again, arms raised in a smashing stance while roaring.

"Oh no you don't!" Finn yelled as he and Shrek charged towards the beast. The two giants were barely its size.

Shrek caught the golem with his colossal, spiked shield, while Finn skillfully cut off its legs as it struggled to release itself.

Finn ripped the golem off the shield and threw it on the ground, face-first.

It groaned and lightly growled as it weakly tried to prop itself back up. Torrents of black blood flowed out of it, bubbling as if it were boiling.

Chester was crouched in front of it, probably admiring its size. The other men surrounded it, constantly looking back between the pair and the beast.

A series of chitters was heard briefly, but chase dismissed it as a swarm of bugs.

He looked at Shrek and Finn.

"You two must be Shrek and The Boner!" He exclaimed, clearly amazed at their performance.

"Aye, me' friend. My lad Finn is the one who chops off the limbs while I keep it distracted. It never gets old!" He said cheerfully, admiring their handy work.

"Now its time to cut off its head!" Finn yelled in delight. Chester's men watched the pair in amazement, while General Butt-Naked and his men chuckled to each other.

Chase stepped in, "Guys we don't have time to do it here. We should tie it to the buggy, and we can-" He paused. The buggy was a wreck, and it cant hold more than 8 people, including the support rails on the side.

He waved them off. "Never mind, go on, but make it fast, there's probably more waiting in the streets.

The men cheered, while Finn went to go grab a small platform to make a proper execution.

He smiled to himself, watching them kick and taunt the golem as it weakly swatted at them, often successfully landing a hit, which made them stagger only lightly.

_"Hello? Can you hear me?" _A feminine voice rang in his head. It definitely wasn't Luna.

He waited for a moment, thinking to himself before replying.

_"Uh... Who are you?"_

She squealed with joy, like a girl who just received a kiss on the cheek from One Direction.

_"Okay, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Luna has asked me to speak with you, to learn about you, and to talk about bringing you to Equestria! We'll be able to do it by tomorrow!"_

_"Woah woah woah! Calm down! You sound like someone who just drank a load of beer!"_

_"Ooooh! What's beer?"_

He mentally facepalmed. _"Never mind. So you said tomorrow? I still have tasks to perform. Can't it be later?"_

_"Uh... No. A 'friend' of ours, Discord, whom Luna MIGHT have mentioned to you, is feeling generous and said that he could perform the princess' magical duties for a few hours. We're kind of worried, but this is something VERY important. You're the second human we will have! We could learn from your inventions and make Equestria good at scientific technology just as we are in magic! Well thats what I'm interested in. Hehe." _Princess "Twilight" said in a gibberish manner.

Chase was curious about this second human. Who else could have been able to find safety in a wonderful world like Equestria?

A red glint flashed in his eye for a split second. He looked up, only to see the sun through the shattered windows of the derelict buildings.

_"Speaking of the human, I'm sure you know Luna's sister, Celestia, I believe. Luna said that Celestia would bring herself and her human to speak with me. What happened to that?"_

_"Oh, uh... I don't really know. Celestia didn't give me the details on your meeting. Sorry."_

_"Eh, oh well. Guess we can save that for when I-"_

Numerous bladeswent right through both of his shoulders, missing his heart by two-to-three inches.

"Shit! Someone get Chase!" Chester yelled as all the men around him raised their guns at the thing behind him.

He looked up and saw a surprisingly pristine form of Nether, with large bat-like wings and a clean looking body that had a perfect symmetry, no blisters, molds, fungal infections or anything, making it look like something that could fit in an alien-world.

"Woah..." Chase groaned as it took a deep breath, making deep, bat-like noises, then let out a ball of fire towards the group. The men barely dodged the rolling ball of fire, and immediately started firing at the thing after recovering. It flapped its wings rapidly and began to ascend above the buildings.

"BOSS! WE GOT YOU, HANG IN THERE!" Finn yelled as he raised his emergency shotgun.

_Bad idea buddy!_

_"Chase! Are you alright?!" Twilight's panicked voice yelled in his head._

_"Batman got me... Help..." _He replied, dazed from the blood loss and his resurfacing fear of heights.

"Guys..."

Finn let off a shot, hitting the overgrown bat in the left wing. It screeched at the group that proceeded to shoot. It propelled itself forward, towards the gateway of the safezone.

_"Oh Chase, Ill see if I can get Luna, or maybe Celestia. Just wait! Ill get help!"_

_"How would you..."_

A familiar bang was heard from the building to the right of Chase and his captor. A bullet smashed right into the bat's skull, resulting in it completely losing control.

"Aww crap..." Chase groaned as he and the bat approached the top of a building at meteor-speed. He hugged the creature, hoping it would take most of the impact. He shut his eyes, hoping for the best.

The two beings smashed right through the roof, nearly breaking the floor beneath it.

* * *

Chase woke up, his back against the torso of the dead Nether bat. He was dizzy, and felt like complete crap. He tried to get up, but he just couldn't. He propped himself up with his only working arm, the other one twisted in a disturbing angle.

He looked around, noticing that everything had a bluish tint to it. The entire apartment was bluish. it was a messy one, with a stone sculpture of a man who looks like he was surprised by something in the fridge.

_No, its not the apartment thats blue... _He realized.

He was surrounded by a fading blue bubble around him.

_"Well, what a pleasant way to meet you, Chase." _A soothing, well-composed, womanly voice spoke.

_"Wah... Who..?" _He struggled to say.

_"You will find out later. It seems as if a friend of yours is here." _The woman chuckled lightly. Chase wanted to think "marely" but that doesn't sound right.

She was right. No later after she said that, a gentle hand wrapped around his good arm, and lifted him.

He looked up, and saw a clean shaven, bald man.

He couldn't bring the name to his lips.

"Vor..."

He smiled, relief flooding in, at the same time, shock.

"Don't worry comrade. I got your back."

* * *

**Chapter 1 and 2 might be receiving a rework, since it did not reach my standards.**

**Chase's story will be changed, due to my recent discovery that military HiE's are pretty high in numbers. I'll be giving him a much different background, save for his combat experience.**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been losing interest in this story since its not hitting the numbers I had been hoping for. Also, if you see any grammar mistakes, PLEASE notify me. Grammar mistakes bug people and its an author's job to fix them.**

**Notes: General Butt-Naked is the name of a former Liberian Warlord. Today, he preaches in Christian (I think, probably Catholic, I'm not sure.) Churches. No, this story is not religious, it just uses religious concepts to propel the story.**

**Also, Chase is gonna die.**


	6. The Problematic Arrival in Equestria

The good deed came at a price, however. She was now drained of a good amount of her energy, making it slightly harder to perform her day duties.

_Inter-dimension magic sure does take a lot of energy._

Celestia was in the throne room, which was mostly empty, except for a small number of her most trusted guards and a few masters at magic, whom insisted that they watch over their Princess while she performed Inter-Dimensional magic, just in case something went wrong. Their worries were justified.

Meanwhile, Luna was in her room, being calmed by Twilight after discovering that Chase had been attacked by a human-bat hybrid. Luna was even considering using the magic she had accumulated in her sleep to physically transport herself to her human friend's world.

_I swear, Luna has been incredibly attached to that human. I was expecting her to become very good friends with Twilight, which did happen. But a human? Goodness._

Given the current events, Celestia would have to request Discord to handle their duties early, or else losing Chase would become the greater possibility.

A tall, green stallion of noble bearing walked into her throne along with four royal guards pulling a cloaked cage.

He cleared his throat as he approached the Princess, and bowed upon arrival.

"Princess, your delivery is here, as requested." He spoke softly.

"Thank you, Green Box, you may put him in its favorite spot, the garden."

Green Box bowed again, as you wish, Princess. He and the guards set off towards the right, where the garden is.

_Time to work with the other matters at hand. _

* * *

_How long do I have to wait? Its so hot, I'm so tired._

It usually takes no more than fifteen minutes to get home, including delays and jumps. Maybe there were some bumps here and there, or maybe something was blocking the way. I don't know.

I waited longer, letting myself go to sleep as I was carried further. I can hear them, the voices of the people in the city. Hah, I still refer to them as people.

The gates opened, and I was let in to the cool air of the main building, the castle. After many more minutes of waiting and sounds of grunting as the guards as they let me down.

"Alright, leave him here, he is tired after the trip." A male voice said.

"Ah, jeez, that was heavy even though there were four of us..."

"You bet, I'm gonna take a nice, long nap after this."

They were finally gone.

I opened my eyes, a gentle ray of light filling my eyes.

_It sure was uncomfortable in there._

I stepped out of my wooden cage, stretching to loosen up my body due to the cramped ride. I suppose that is ok, since they did not want to cause panic among the ponies of Canterlot. They never got used to me, which really made me feel upset. I guess the whole meat eater thing bothered them a lot, given their vegetarian/herbivore diet.

I wandered the garden for a bit more, admiring its size and decorations. I took a seat by my favorite tree, pulling out my Rubix cube from my little backpack exclusively designed for me, and starting twisting it to begin solving it.

_"2'47. Hmm. Not bad."_ I remarked to myself as I put the last set together. This is getting old. Oh how I wish I still had my computer with me. Maybe some Spore would be nice. Or my violin!

I walked over to the back of my cage, where all of my other "toys", as the guards enjoyed calling it, had been located. I took out my violin case, excitement overcoming me as I held it. I couldn't wait, music is just so fantastic.

I placed the case down on a picnic table and unlocked it with my "Everything Key", something I had forged with my own powers. Its a shame human magic isn't the same as pony magic. Human magic can't be used to fight, only to conjure things, like minions or stuff like that. It can also empower things to perform much more efficiently or effectively, like taking a sword and imbuing it with nuclear bombs or turning a tree into an insecticide hammer. I don't know about the nuclear bombs though, never had the guts to try it.

With my violin and bow in hand, I pulled out a music piece from my past with memory magic, which is available to all magicians. It is well known as "Concerning Hobbits", a Lord of the Rings piece that I have loved ever since first hearing it.

I playfully plucked at the strings as I played the intro to the song, then began using my bow to play the notes just as playfully. I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't notice the tall, white Alicorn Princess watching me, smirking the entire time.

I opened one eye, and immediately thought, _danger._

I set aside my instrument, and magically threw myself forward with my dagger in hand.

Upon instinct, he threw up a shield, recoiling from the oncoming impact

Wait, no. It was not a _he. _It was a _she._

_Celestia._

I froze in mid-dash and slammed into the shield at a bone-breaking speed, but none of my bones broke since magic doesn't seem to care about physics.

I landed with a _thud _in front of her, too shocked to do anything.

"Miguel! What do you think you're doing?!" She asked in slight anger as she looked down on me.

I couldn't say anything, I just mouthed, "sorry" as I bowed my head in shame.

_What had I seen?_

The look of kindness and understanding returned to her eyes, and thus she nuzzled me affectionately.

"I understand, its ok. I have questions about Chase. Would you be willing to answer?"

_Chase._

_Of course!_

I smiled at her, nodding vigorously. It had made me so happy to know that my closest buddy was still alive, even though hell literally came to earth.

She chuckled a bit, and then began, "Could you help us take him here today?"

I grinned.

* * *

Once again, we were running. _Correction._

Vorkav was running, with me weighing him down, although his efforts surprisingly remained unhindered by my weight.

The Batman had brought me about 1.7 kilometers away from the safezone gates, according to Vorkav, who had been apparently wrestling with Watchers the entire time. How convenient.

Ever since Vorkav found me, I have not heard that soothing voice, not once. It left a hollow, however small, feeling in my heart.

Actually, she had said one last thing not too long after we took off. She told me, "Today, I will relieve you of your pain."

I had this feeling that my departure from this world is coming a little earlier than expected. I still haven't completed what I wanted, I still wanted to make a large impact, no matter how large of an influence I have already established on this island.

The sounds of Nether crawlers scurrying near us was steadily getting louder as we passed the numerous buildings. Being caught seemed inevitable by now, unless I were to hold them back or distract them for a while. Vorkav wouldn't let that happen though, no matter what I would say.

_"No man left behind." _He would always say. It makes me happy to know that loyalty is still strong up until now, I probably would have died earlier had it not been for my team.

I turned around, watching out for the pack that had been trailing us for a long time. Hunters, tall and formidable, just slowly stalking us on rooftops while the crawlers growled at us from a good distance.

Vorkav and I turned on the next corner, the gates coming into view. We froze.

Hordes of Nether were engaged in combat with the gate guards, all who seemed to have multiplied in numbers to assess the threat.

"My friend, I suppose now we should blast right through them. Do you have the bomb?" The sniper asked as he pulled me towards the battlefield in front of the gates.

The bomb. Of course, and incendiary grenade made from some weird substances that came from Sissy's lab.

"It could provide us some cover, lets pop then." I said, pulling out a makeshift grenade with a glowing red substance in the centerpiece.

"When it blows, lets run for it." I ordered.

"Boss, now would be the best time to show you something I recovered." Vorkav spoke calmly, yet urgently as he pulled out a syringe full of a strange blue liquid.

"What the hell is that?" He asked as he suspiciously eyed the substance.

"Its an augment that was apparently made by a group of Cull scientists. It gives you enhanced motor skills and reflexes, apparently. Maybe even more strength, like steroids. Except safer." He explained quickly.

He placed it in my hands, gesturing me to inject it through the left side of my neck, where the bloodstream is supposedly the strongest, leading up to the brain.

"Hurry up. We won't be left unnoticed for long." he said.

As I pressed the needle down on my neck, I began to feel my senses widen, I began to see acrobatic opportunities that I knew I couldn't achieve back then. I gripped the bomb in my hands, ready plow right through these beasts. My legs began to feel numb, in a good way. It was like the pain was never there.

"Shall we?" I asked.

He nodded, positioning himself for a sprinting stance.

_"Chase! Its me, Luna! The rest of us are here, Cadence, Twilight, And Tia. I'm looking at things through your eyes right now, so... What's going on?!" _Luna exclaimed, realizing that there was an army of Nether laying a siege on the gates, the only thing keeping them barely away was the A-N Devices.

_"That's precisely what I'm going to try to explain Luna, and thank God you got here. I really need some moral support right now."_

I pulled the pin, and pulled it back. Vorkav tensed up, preparing to dash at any given moment.

_"Don't die on us yet, Chase. We're about to cast the 'Inter-Dimensional Teleportation spell'."_

A large clawed hand wrapped itself around my waist and raised me up, launching me towards the targeted horde. I looked back in shock, and saw Vorkav dashing towards me, away from a hybrid Reaper.

_Woah._

Everything was happening is slow motion, it was like I could react to anything at any time, I noticed everything around me, the guards, the Nether, and my team battling it out with another Nether Reaper.

The bomb was glowing red with heat as I sailed over the scores of Nether, grabbing every single ones' attention as they tried to grab me in mid-flight.

_I never got to truly test out these new abilities._

_"Luna? Introduce me to some of your friends when I get there." _I told her softly as I landed, the bomb glowing a brilliant red as I lay there, surrounded by hungry demons.

* * *

The four alicorns were in a chamber made to withstand and contain intense amounts of magic, as Dimensional magic worked like nuclear energy, anypony not within the magical circle exposed to high amounts of Dimensional magic could suffer from various magical illnesses. That's why only the four alicorn princesses were inside, no pony else.

They concentrated on casting the spell, empowering each other to ensure no magic would become clogged up and explode.

Slowly, the form of a human began to take place, laying on his side. Luna began to channel more energy to speed it up, becoming more excited by each passing moment.

"Luna! Slow down!" Too late.

The image dissolved, and the room exploded in a blue light. The human form, however, was gone.

The three other princesses looked at Luna, then at where Chase used to be, then back.

She looked around sheepishly. "Uh... Sorry?"

* * *

The brilliant red light filled his eyes, blinding Chase for what seemed like hours. He felt at peace, however. Like something was pulling him gently through a calm lake. But now, it was pretty evident he was falling through sky. He felt his body heat up due to his rapid acceleration, and was spinning uncontrollably towards what looked like New York city.

_'What the? Dammit, Luna. I have a feeling this isn't supposed to happen.' _He blankly thought as he spiraled towards the city.

"Why hello there, my human friend." A male voice spoke next to him.

He looked to his left, and saw what he believed to be a Chimera like dragon-thing, with various parts just stuck together. It was simply descending with him while sipping out of a cup of chocolate milk.

"What the..?" He said as he stared at the entity, shocked from both its appearance and its reaction to the current situation.

"You can thank me for this later, my dear human. I'm afraid you will have some troubles when you reach your destination!" He remarked cheerfully as he snapped his fingers, and at the same time ethereal feathered wings appeared on his back.

"Holy crap! Sweet!" He yelled in surprise. "Wait. How do you use them?" He asked in a deadpan tone.

"That my friend, is for you to find out. And be sure to make the best of it, those wings are there only for a moment! Good luck!" He finished, snapping his fingers and disappearing again.

He remained in his position, falling for quite some time.

_"_So it feels new, I'm gonna try to make it move just a bit. Lucky I have these back muscles..." He gritted as he attempted to flex his back muscles to get a feel for his new wings. They moved just a bit. The ground was slowly approaching. At least they teleported him that high in the sky.

"Ah hah!" He exclaimed in excitement. He repeated the process until finally, his wings began to flap.

"Oh yeah! I feel good!" He cheered as he positioned them to a gliding position. He moved his body vertically into a streamline position, then stretched out his wings. Slowly, he tilted himself upwards, slowing down and gliding, giving the daytime a dramatic effect.

"Wow... This. Is. AMAZING." He screamed to himself as he glided over the city, unusually colorful horses looking up at him and pointing. This didn't surprise him though. Luna explained that in her world, the predominant species was ponykind.

Chase didn't know how, but he felt the wings slowly disappearing.

_I gotta land, I don't want to survive those two years just to turn into scrambled eggs in a pony world._

He tilted himself downward at a 45 degree angle, quickly descending towards the ground.

He lifted himself again, running right after landing due to the momentum from flying.

Slowly, his speed began to decrease, coming to a stop in the middle of a street surrounded by a crowd of ponies.

He scanned the faces of nearly all of them, most with evident nervous feelings written on their faces, some displaying great interest.

However, some just did not like him at all.

"Go away monster! No one wants you here!" An orange came flying at him, and with unparalleled agility, he caught it.

He looked towards the direction from where it came from. A stallion with a light orange body and a green styled mane and a little street-rat looking colt stood side by side.

"Oh please forgive me sir, I tried to stop him from taking the oranges, but the fillies and colts these days show no respect! Please forgive us!"

* * *

I decided to screw around with them for a while, given their fear provided the perfect moment to scare them. Time to have some fun.

"¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? Te golpearé como un saco de boxeo!" I said, pulling off a perfect tone of anger. The ponies around me began to cower in fear, taking in my pissed off tone.

(Why the hell did you do that? I'll beat you like a punching bag!)

"Y-You there! Stop it!" Another male voice commanded.

I turned around, and saw a large pony police force, most of them unicorns, some pegasi and "Earth" ponies as Luna put it.

"Crap. I guess I went too far." I muttered to myself as I turned around into a dead sprint. I leapt onto the building, using my new abilities, and swung from obstacle to obstacle, attempting to out maneuver the pegasi that were now pursuing me.

* * *

**Well there. He's in Equestria now. Happy? I thought maybe I could pry some reviews out of you guys if I rushed the story just a bit, but Ill just give a brief summary.**

**So now Chase left the world he had survived with his loyal teammates for two years, minus the normal years prior to the disaster. He may later feel guilty about just abandoning his friends after all they have been through.**

**I will continue the story of Earth in a separate story. Whether or not I will list it under 'My Little Pony' is still being decided, given the plans I have for that side of the world.**

**Also, I ask of you guys, what would you like to see in this story? This is the only time I'll be giving service to my fellow readers, so place in your ideas while you still can, this offer will be closed off by the time I finish writing the next chapter. OC's are welcome as well.**

**Please review, it keeps me motivated to write. And thank you to the three brave souls who actually spoke out their opinions among the quiet crowd.**


End file.
